


Comment fic for amsie

by koalathebear



Category: Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little scribble ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment fic for amsie

"Get out of my head," Brendan said without turning his head. He frowned down at the piece of paper in front of him.

"I don' t know what you're talking about," Freya said airly.

"If you were trying any harder your head would implode, Freya," he said with a faint smirk.

"I told you you didn't have to get blocking lessons from Michael - I promised you I wasn't going to read your thoughts without your permission," Freya told him.

Brendan put the paper down and tilted his head to the side. "A year working with a telepath and you think I'm not going to make sure I learn how to block?" Brendan demanded incredulously.

"He's taught you well," Freya muttered.

"I've seen you plucking thoughts out of people's heads like you were fruit picking," Brendan told her. "Believe me - it's better this way." He smiled at the faintly disconsolate droop of her full mouth. "What's bothering you, Freya?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and turned his attention back to his reading. "Man this guy is a sick puppy. I don't envy you having to play in his head," Brendan commented.

He grinned, not looking up from his paper. "Freya, I don't care that your sister is dating that banker," he remarked.

Freya stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," he said continuing to read.

"I thought you liked her."

"Yet in a whole a year I didn't bother to make a move?" he asked, still not looking up.

Freya frowned. "Whatever. I'm tired. I'll do a second interview with that Donaldson tomorrow," she got up to leave but before she could get to the door, Brendan was blocking her way. His indolence was a pure act. Brendan Dean could move like a cat when necessary and he had saved her life on more occasions than she cared to count.

"Leaving without asking me the question you've been wanting to ask?" Brendan asked drawled, his light eyes holding hers.

"Out of my way, partner," she told him coolly, putting her hand up to his chest to push him away. The touch made them both freeze and despite all his efforts, she caught a glimpse at his thoughts.

He knew she'd seen but looked completely untroubled, merely smiled down at her with a very unsettling smile.

"So now you know."

"Know what?"

"Know that I feel the same way," he told her calmly.

"Don't be such an arrogant, son of a - "

"Freya." Brendan's voice was quiet, his eyes uncharacteristically serious.

She fell silent and he stood and listened to her breathe. He knew just from the way she was breathing that she was feeling nervous. They had spent too much time together for him not to know the small things about her.

He leaned towards her, his hand brushing her thick black hair from her face. His fingers slid across her skin lingeringly.

"There are some things you don't have to be a mind-reader to know," he whispered. His mouth brushed across hers and she closed her eyes. She was trembling and so was he. Her mouth clung to his and then she laughed.

"What?" he demanded has he pulled her into his arms.

"No, Brendan."

"No, what?"

"Fine. Yes. You're right. I like you - but that does not mean that you're getting lucky tonight."

He laughed. "You can read minds, Freya - not the future," he told her. Conversation and all rational thought was forgotten as her arms slid around his neck and her mouth met his again.

  
_End_   



End file.
